the gentle breeze of spring
by shirocchin
Summary: [Day 3] "Hari ini Todoroki-kun menjadi guru dadakan di TK Yuuei. Hahaha, kuharap segalanya berjalan lancar. Love you." Shouto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Haruskah Izuku mengabarkan berita itu pada para followersnya? #tododekuweek2019


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Day 3 – Transitions**

**[noun ; the process or a period of changing from one state or condition to another]**

**.**

Suara tawa anak-anak dan langkah kaki yang tergesa menggema sepanjang lorong. Salah satu anak bertubuh montok tersandung, lalu terjatuh dengan posisi berguling. Anak perempuan berambut keemasan tertawa mengejek, sementara yang lain terkekeh tanpa berniat menolong. Tidak terima menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya, anak yang terjatuh tadi bangkit, menonjok salah satu anak hingga perkelahian kecil tak dapat dihindari. Todoroki Shouto muncul dengan ekpresi dingin dan seketika dua anak yang berkelahi langsung berhenti. Ingus menggantung di bawah hidung, air mata meleleh membasahi pipi. Tanpa banyak bicara Shouto mengeluarkan saputangan, menyeka ingus dua bocah yang baru saja berkelahi.

"Kalau masih ingin berkelahi, lanjutkan di ruanganku. Aku akan menontonnya. Kalau perlu merekamnya sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk ditunjukkan saat kalian tumbuh dewasa nanti."

Ancaman Shouto yang absurd membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Sekarang minta maaf." Shouto menarik dua lengan mungil saling berdekatan. Dengan canggung, mereka bersalaman tanpa saling memandang.

"_Kyaaa_! Todoroki-_sensei_ memang keren!"

"_Kyaaa_! _Sensei_, kalau aku dewasa nanti aku ingin menikahi sensei. Boleh, ya? _Sensei_ tampan sekali!"

"Cerewet sekali anak-anak perempuan. Menggelikan!"

Celotehan khas murid taman kanak-kanak Yuuei membuat ekspresi Shouto menghangat. Ngomong-ngomong, dia baru mengajar selama dua hari karena menggantikan kekasihnya, Midoriya Izuku, yang kini terbaring tak berdaya karena demam disertai flu berat. Setiap pergantian musim, memasuki awal musim semi, Izuku selalu terserang flu. Shouto tak mengerti apakah demam yang dialami Izuku ada hubungannya dengan alergi serbuk bunga. Izuku pernah bilang dia tak tahan dengan serbuk bunga yang terbawa angin setiap musim semi tiba. Bersin sepanjang hari, mata berair, dan kesehatannya menurun. Kebetulan sekali Shouto sedang mengambil libur selama lima hari setelah bertahun-tahun tak menggunakan hak cutinya. Segala urusan pekerjaan di perusahaan Todoroki Group dia serahkan pada Iida tenya dan Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Guru pengganti yang biasanya menggantikanku sudah tak bekerja di sini lagi—jadi—uhuk—kalau Todoroki-_kun_ tak keberatan, bisakah kau m-menggantikanku? Hanya sebentar, sebentar lagi aku sembuh—uhuk, akh, sial, kenapa batuk ini tak mau hilang?" Izuku kembali bersin sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kau sedang melawak, Midoriya? Aku tak bisa akrab dengan anak-anak. Mereka berisik, nakal, sulit diatur." Shouto tak setuju dengan usul kekasihnya.

Izuku tersenyum dari balik masker yang menutupi mulut dan sebagian wajahnya. "Benarkah? Bukankah saat di universitas dulu, kita pernah mengajar di sebuah TK sebagai salah satu program kerja magang kita? Uhuk, unghh, tenggorokanku gatal." Izuku kembali terbatuk, lalu melanjutkan,"Todoroki-kun populer sekali lho di kalangan anak-anak. Apalagi anak-anak perempuan. Mereka berebutan ingin menjadi istrimu, haha."

Shouto cemberut. "Midoriya, kaulah calon istriku. Jangan mengungkit masa lalu."

Izuku salah tingkah dengan rayuan gombal kekasihnya "T-tapi kan, patut dicoba. Todoroki-_kun_ yang kukenal sekarang lebih hangat dan bersahabat, hehe."

Shouto memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman penuh sayang pada bibir Izuku yang masih terhalangi masker. "Baiklah. Aku juga tak mau melihat Midoriya ngambek. Setelah kau sembuh, masker sialan ini tak akan menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk memakan bibirmu." Sepertinya Shouto cukup kesal karena dua hari ini tak bisa berciuman dengan Izuku. Izuku terkekeh dan mengusulkan agar kekasihnya mencium bantal saja.

Percakapannya dengan Izuku tiga hari yang lalu masih terngiang dalam kepala Shouto. Pria tampan itu masih ingat dengan reaksi sang kepala sekolah yang kaget bukan kepalang saat Shouto mendadak masuk ke ruangan kerjanya dan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengajar pengganti selama Izuku absen. Kepala sekolah kegirangan karena seperti mendapat kejutan tak terduga. Dia memang sempat memasang iklan untuk mencari pengajar paruh waktu namun sampai detik ini tak satu pun yang datang membawa surat lamaran.

"Anak-anak pasti senang sekali diajar guru muda dan tampan seperti Todoroki-_san_. Ah, tapi Midoriya-_san_ juga sangat hebat dalam mengurus dan menangani anak-anak. Aku sangat sedih saat mendengar dia jatuh sakit."

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dan menerangkan apa saja yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya Shouto memulai peran perdananya menjadi guru TK. Pria itu sempat membuka akun instagram miliknya dan melihat Izuku meng-_update_ status. Sebuah foto langit biru dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"_Hari ini Todoroki-kun menjadi guru dadakan di TK Yuuei. Hahaha, kuharap segalanya berjalan lancar. Love you."_

Shouto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Haruskah Izuku mengabarkan berita itu pada para _followers_nya? Tidak sampai satu menit, postingan kekasihnya dibanjiri _love_ dan komentar teman-temannya. Shouto sempat membaca komentar nakal dari Kaminari Denki.

"_Hehehe, palingan juga dia galak seperti ayahnya sehingga anak-anak ketakutan. Oh ya, gws Midoriya OwO."_

Dan, seperti inilah hari pertamanya mengajar ; disambut perkelahian dua anak yang ribut karena masalah sepele. Diam-diam kubu anak laki-laki merasa terpojok karena kedatangan seorang guru _ikemen_ yang dengan sekejap menarik perhatian anak-anak perempuan. Setiap jam istirahat, mereka akan mengerubungi Shouto, menarik-narik kemajanya, bahkan ada yang minta digendong. Mereka berebutan mencium pipi Shouto, penasaran dengan bekas luka di mata kiri Shouto, lalu berceloteh dengan nada centil tentang seperti apa kriteria istri idaman pria itu. Shouto pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya, tapi peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu dan kini ia menjadi kaku saat berinteraksi dengan anak-anak karena tak terbiasa. Izuku sungguh hebat bisa menangani keributan dan keramaian anak-anak TK. Shouto nyaris menyerah pada hari pertama. Tapi ia tetap bertahan mengingat janjinya pada Izuku.

Izuku tak berhenti mengirim pesan singkat penyemangat, kalimat-kalimat motivasi agar Shouto tak menyerah karena Izuku tahu kekasihnya akan bersikap kaku di hari pertamanya mengajar. Izuku tertawa-tawa di atas tempat tidur sambil terbatuk. Demamnya sudah turun, tapi hidungnya masih bermasalah.

Saat menikmati bekal makan siangnya di ruang kerjanya sambil menanyakan keadaan kantor pada Iida dan Momo melalui pesan singkat selama dia tak ada, Shouto memandang kertas origami warna-warni yang berserakan di atas meja. Shouto teringat masa kecilnya. Dulu sebelum ibunya menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa, beliau selalu membuat aneka ragam binatang dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Burung bangau, katak, kelinci, dan bunga-bunga warna-warni seolah mekar saat musim semi. Shouto masih menyimpan semuanya di sebuah kotak kardus yang disimpan di sebuah lemari khusus yang berisi kenang-kenangan bersama ibunya. Setelah itu, memang sifat Shouto berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan pendendam.

Berkelahi dan bertengkar dengan ayahnya menjadi rutinitas tanpa akhir. Kakak perempuannya sampai menyerah mendamaikan adiknya yang paling bungsu dengan ayah mereka. Segalanya berubah setelah Shouto mengenal sosok Izuku di di penghujung musim gugur dan bunga-bunga siap mekar. Meski sempat terlibat pertengkaran sepele di awal perkenalan, pada akhirnya mereka bisa berteman. Hingga suatu hari, entah siapa dulu yang pertama kali merasakan, Shouto dan Izuku mulai berpacaran.

Hari yang melelahkan berakhir saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Para orang tua sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan anak-anak mereka. Shouto melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari-lari menghampiri ibunya. Sang ibu tertawa, menggandeng tangan kecil anaknya, berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Sekelebat kenangan melintas di kepalanya. Shouto tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk setiap para ibu mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih karena Shouto telah menjaga anak-anak mereka.

Shouto pulang ke apartemen dengan raut wajah letih. Izuku sedang duduk di sofa menghadap televisi, lengkap dengan masker dan buku bacaan di pangkuan. Kekasihnya segera bangkit, menubruk tubuh atletis miliknya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Todoroki-_kun_? Semua berjalan lancar? Uhukk—apa anak-anak mencariku? Kasihan sekali mereka, pasti mereka merindukanku, hehe." Izuku tertawa penuh percaya diri. Suaranya masih pecah namun terdengar jelas.

Shouto tersenyum muram. "Anak laki-laki sepertinya lebih menyukaimu. Mereka bersikap menyebalkan padaku. Aku tak tahu apa salahku."

Izuku berkedip lalu tertawa lagi. "Sudah kuduga. Itu karena pesona ketampanan Todoroki-_kun_ membuat perhatian anak-anak perempuan teralihkan. Yah, kurasa lusa aku sudah bisa kembali mengajar. Aku kangen sekali pada anak-anak. Seharian ini aku tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena memikirkanmu—maksudku, siapa tahu kau mengalami kesulitan mengingat Todoroki-_kun_ tak terlalu akrab dengan anak kecil."

Shouto menghampiri lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya. Bersandar pada sisi pintu kulkas, Shouto menyeringai. "Jadi, menurutmu aku tampan dan memesona? Terima kasih, Midoriya. Lama sekali tidak mendengar kata pujian darimu."

Izuku terbatuk lagi. Pria berambut hijau itu sangat yakin jika kondisinya sedang tidak sakit, Shouto pasti sudah mengangkatnya menuju kamar dan mengajaknya bercinta. Kasihan juga beberapa hari ini Shouto terpaksa bermain sabun(?).

Izuku berjinjit di hadapan Shouto, meraih pundak kekar kekasihnya, dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya. "Hadiah untuk Todoroki-_kun_ karena telah berjuang keras hari ini."

Shouto mematung. Izuku selalu berhasil menyulut gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Kau tak ingin melihatku menderita karena tak bisa menyentuhmu, kan?" Shouto menarik tubuh hangat Izuku dan mencium ubun-ubun kepala pria itu. Izuku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah sembuh nanti, kita piknik di taman yuk? Kurasa _hanami_ ide yang bagus."

"Baiklah. Hanya berdua saja. Jangan mengajak yang lain."

"Dasar." Izuku memukul pelan dada bidang Shouto.

_**END**_


End file.
